pronto estaremos juntos
by Jenny Space
Summary: Clary es la chica más popular del colegio y su relación con Jace es muy rara (se odian para resumir). por otra parte esta la relación de Isabelle y Simon siempre se habían querido y terminaron. alguien había estado buscando a los chicos y la para lograrlo capturan a Isabelle. ¿que pasara con los chicos y para que los buscan?
1. starting a new life

**Solo quiero que esto que de muy claro, los personajes ni son míos si no de la fabulosa CASSANDRA CLARE… nos vemos ;)**

**Capitulo 1:**

"La reina regresa para defender su trono" pensé. Mientras iba de camino a casa de Isabelle, la pobre había terminado con su novio Simon y estar llorando dos días te hace lucir fatal y yo tengo que arreglarla para que no pasara el ridículo de su vida, porque por favor todos saben que el primer día del colegio es en el que debes estar más presentable y ella no lo estaba. Cuando llegue a su casa su madre me dejo subir a su habitación. Cuando entre a su habitación estaba en cama con los ojos hinchados.

— Isabelle, que pasa tenemos que ir al colegio, no puedes quedarte aquí lamentándote, hoy es el primer día y el día en el que te enfrentaras a Simon.

— Clary, no voy a poder enfrentarme a él. Si aun tomas en cuenta que me tiemblan las rodillas y estoy a punto de desmayarse cada vez que le veo— dijo Isabelle muy alterada.

Sin seguir hablando tuve que sacarla de la cama, arreglarla y maquillarla.

Al llegar a la escuela todo estaba como siempre, yo estaba en mi reino, todas mis amigas sentadas en la escalera esperándome, al entrar empuje a Isabelle hacia donde se encontraba Simon, ella fue sin chistar y yo me fui con mis amigas

— ¿como están Chicas?

— bien, y tu

— bien... ¿porque tienen esa cara?

— Voltea— dijeron todas casi en un susurro

Al voltearme, le vi, Jace Lightwood— el Chico con más afán de meterse en problemas, el mejor amigo de Simon Bornait y el hermano de mi mejor amiga (Isabelle) ese Chico

Era millonario, bebía todo el día y pasaba cada noche con una Chica diferente— estaba mirándome, por un instante contuve la respiración, algo en su mirada me provenía de algo, pero no sé de que. Me acerque a él.

— ¿que te pasa? ¿Estás loco? ¿Que tanto me vez?

— pensé que serias lo suficiente inteligente para entenderlo— dijo con un tono muy tranquilo.

— ¿que se supone que debo entender?

— debes tener precaución

— ¿de qué?

— regresó Isabelle y te va a arrebatar el trono de la reina da la escuela

— no lo hará, mis súbditos me quieren

— ¿segura?

— si, no deberías decir eso de tu hermana

— sabes que los títulos de parentesco no me entusiasman, puede que sea tu mejor amiga pero te está quitando del trono

— eso no pasará

— ¿No?— dijo en tono intrigado

Yo ya empezaba a dudar, siempre que Jace decía algo era porque estaba seguro de lo que decía y siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo malo de la escuela.

— Voltea — dijo con tono retador

Estaba Isabelle con todas mis amigas y lo peor es que yo era la que le había dado el arma secreta. Pero yo planeaba seguir indignada para el resto de la conversación.

— todas somos amigas, todas hablamos con todas— por dentro solo pensaba " sierra el pico Jace" pero me mantuve neutra y como si nada hubiera pasado me fui con mis amigas dejando a Jace con su mejor amigo Simon, quien había entrado mientras yo y Jace discutíamos como siempre.

Aunque esta vez sentí algo diferente, no se...más repugnancia de la normal, tal vez, o solo era porque sabía que él tenía razón.

No se como lo logro pero me sostuvo la muñeca muy elegantemente.

— mira a Isabelle no lleva un dos segundos en la escuela y ya te quito a tus fans, déjame adivinar lo que estas pensando "mis fans son fieles a mi", pues te corrijo, ya n son tus fans son de mi hermana, mi siempre perfecta hermana.

— pues hoy está débil porque su príncipe la cortó y si hubieras tenido la decencia de vigilar a tu hermana, te hubieras dado cuenta de como la a destruido Simon.

— cuando fuiste a mi casa en lo único que podía pensar es en ti— dijo acercándose aun más de lo necesario mi corazón dio un brinco de emoción "¿que me pasaba con Jace? ¿Me estaba enamorando de ese idiota? No, eso era imposible, debía solo ser el estrés y la tención, o uno de esos avisos que dan antes de las nauseas"

— ¿porque no te vas con Simon?

— Porque Simon quiere hablar con Isabelle y no voy a interferir. — Dijo muy amablemente— y lo peor es que tu saber cual es la solución a este problema.

— Nadie aparte de tu y yo sabe cual es y no quero que eso cambie un chisme mal usado puede ser trágico

— que yo soy el que mejor lo sabe, por eso te perdí

— Jace, sabes que me perdiste por otros motivos— dije y sentí que se me llenaban de lágrimas los ojos— no hubiera pasado eso si no hubiera llegado tarde

— y si yo no hubiera hecho...— le puse el dedo en los labios y no le deje terminar porque sabia las palabras siguientes, las mismas palabras que me habían torturado por meses en mis más horribles pesadillas. El problema de esos sueños era que eran maravillosos pero solo si Jace en vez de besar a Aline me besara a mi como antes, cuando me besaba no importaba nada más que nosotros y como sentía la libertad y la pasión que viajaba desde mis labios, por todo mi cuerpo y de vuelta esa sensación que hacía que se me olvidara todo, que me dejaba sin preocupaciones...

Yo misma tenía que evitar esos pensamientos que solo hacían que me sintiera peor.

Pero sin dudarlo me decidí a cambiar de tema.

— Jace, tengo que irme una amiga me necesita.

— ¿solo piensa lo que te dije vale?

— De acuerdo— respondí muy a la defensiva, solo para pausar el tema y no tener que enfrentarme a la realidad.

Tenia que desterrar a Jace de mis pensamientos. En ese momento vi pasar un Chico un poco perdido, pero nada podía quitarle que era muy guapo. En ese momento su me ocurrió una idea muy interesante y laca a la vez: Ese Chico era el indicado para desterrar a Jace de mis pensamientos, él no era el culpable de que Aline se entrometiera en su camino— nuestro camino—.

Cuando estuve a punto de plantarme a charlar con el nuevo, oí a lo lejos un sonido que generalmente se escucha solo en las películas. ¿Que era ese sonido? ¿Una bala? Giré la cabeza para ver a mi alrededor vi a todos asustados. A todos menos a uno alguien con quien había hablado esta misma mañana "Jace" al ver que no se encontraba mi pánico subió a otro nivel. Sin esperar a que cualquiera se diera cuenta de que Jace no se encontraba, salí corriendo del colegio.

**Espero que les halla gustado ya subí el otro capitulo. Les espero mis queridos Niflims**


	2. dead end

**Capitulo 2:**

Al llegar a un callejón lo que logré ver era un hombre, una pistola y un Chico asustado— no Jace— después de eso todo fue muy rápido, el hombre con la pistola me vio, me apunto con la pistola y cuando estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo un Chico tomo un palo que se encontraba muy cerca de él y le dio en la nuca, el hombre callo inconsciente al suelo, ¿quien era ese Chico?

— Clary, ¿estás bien?

— Jace!

Sin pensar en lo que hacia me arroje a sus brazos, el me estrecho contra su pecho, después de un susto como ese que bien me sentía en sus brazos, como cuando éramos pequeños. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía tan segura algo que casi nunca pasaba— para ser más precisos solo pasada cuando me encontraba con Jace— .después de unos segundos Jace me soltó, al oír que una ambulancia se acercaba, yo lo solté y en mi mente vi pasar todos los momentos felices que habíamos pasado.

La ambulancia paro frente a nosotros, el primero en bajar fue mi padre quien trabajaba en el hospital, a él nunca le agrado Jace

Cuando recogieron a el muchacho herido me di cuenta su era Simon, pero que yo sepa se iba a hablar con Isabelle y donde estaba Isabelle.

Al llegar al hospital lo primero que hice fue hablar con Simon y le conté que Isabelle había desaparecido y él se había puesto histérico y Jace lo había tranquilizado con la promesa de que le llamaría a Robert su investigador privado y luego salimos de la habitación.

De pronto se me escaparon las lagrimas, estalle en un llanto desahuciado, y la única persona que estuvo ahí fue Jace, me atrajo hacia si y me estrecho entre sus brazos. Ahí me quede llorando hasta que sonó mi celular.

Es mi madre, esta preocupada y quiere que me vuelva a casa.

Te llevo — se ofreció, sonaba muy preocupado

Gracias, pero ya tengo suficientes problemas con que mi padre sepa que estoy aquí contigo

Vale, pero me avisas al llegar

Claro, me tengo que ir

Al salir lo primero que vi fue a un hombre, que en ese momento reconocí, ese era Sebastian Beder, el Chico más arrogante y presumido que había conocido, el primo de Simon y el Chico que Jace no soporta. Sebastian estaba enamorado de Isabelle desde séptimo curso.

Sebastian llevaba en brazos a Isabelle, ella se encontraba noqueada y no parecía poder valerse por si misma

Sebastian, ¿que haces con Isabelle?

La encontré, herida en Hengleir Park

Olvídalo, no hay tiempo para explicaciones — le interrumpí — hay que llevarla adentro

Sebastian y yo entramos al hospital, el medico que estaba en urgencias se sorprendió al ver a Sebastian con una Chica en brazos e ese momento me imagine lo que se le habría ido al medico a la cabeza "¿Qué hace usted con ese Chica?" habría dicho si yo no habría cortado sus pensamientos.

Doctor, esta es la Chica que estaba con el señor Bornait

Traedla por favor — el doctor le tomo la presión, el pulso, en otras palabras un chequeo completo— ¿Qué le pasó?

No lo sabemos

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Isabelle Lightwood

El doctor le dio una medicina ara aliviar el dolor y en dos minutos ya estaba nuevamente consiente. Yo no me fui de su lado hasta que llego el doctor.

Amelia, estarás bien, solo fue una leve contusión, hoy mismo podrás irte a casa, tú amiga llamo a tu madre y vino a verte, hable con ella un momento y se puso muy feliz al saber que estas bien y que hoy mismo podrás ir a casa. Ahora compermiso tengo que llenar unos papeles para tu salida, pero me gustaría que te quedaras por la noche

Gracias doctor

El doctor hiso un asentimiento con la cabeza y se retiró

Deberías descansar Isabelle

Tienes razón, pero antes como, o mas bien, quien me trajo aquí

Fue…

No le respondí porque en ese momento entró su madre a la habitación

Hola— susurro— estás bien

Si, mamá— respondió Isabelle

Yo las dejo, tengo que ir con Simon

Vale, adiós— se despidió Isabelle— pero luego hablamos

Vale, adiós

Al salir de la habitación me fui a la habitación de Simon, al entrar, Simon estaba dormido, me que de viéndole dormir un tiempo. Cuando despertó me dedico una sonrisa.

Hola

Hola, te tengo buenas noticias— le anime— Serena está bien y en el cuarto de alado, a ella solo se la llevaron y parece que solo tuvo una pequeña contusión

Pero, ¿Quién la trajo?

Eh…— no quería responderle, porque ni el soporta a Sebastian

Clary, conozco esa cara, quiero que me diga quien encontró y trajo a Isabelle al hospital

De acuerdo, pero no te alteres vale

Vale

Sebastian— le respondí dudando

¿Qué Sebastian?, ¿mi primo Sebastian?

Eh… si

Ignorando mi petición, Simon se alteraba como loco, y empezó a hablar sin control, de su boca salían puras blasfemias como: "le matare" y una que otra vez "ese maldito imbécil"

Simon, calma, dijiste que no te alterarías

Vamos Chico, lo que sea no es para tanto— ese era Jace quien había entrado en la habitación mientras Simon maldecía a su primo—. Clary, creía que te irías a casa

Cambié de idea y mi madre lo entenderá

¿De que hablabais?

Serena apareció y está en la habitación continua, al parecer solo fue una leve contusión y hoy mismo podrá ir a casa— le respondí, evitando la parte que Sebastian la trajo al hospital

¿y por qué estás tan alterado Chico?

Sebastian la trajo— la cara de Jace se tensó, y Simon lo notó.

Cuando Jace estuvo a punto de preguntar lo que sabía que preguntaría al oír en nombre de quien había traído a Isabelle, yo le interrumpí

Si, ese Sebastian, sé que ninguno de los dos lo soportáis, pero él fue quien salvó a Isabelle

Puede que el halla sido el que la secuestró en primer lugar— me contradijo Jace

Tiene razón, pudo haber sido él en primer lugar— afirmó Simon

Todos sabemos que Sebastian está enamorado de Isabelle des de séptimo

De ese Chico no me extraña nada, está loco— dijo Simon, y como siempre Jace le secundó

¿Alguna vez dejaran de ser tan paranoicos?

No somos paranoicos, solo decimos la verdad, no deberías confía tanto en ese Chico— esa ere la voz que Jace usaba cuando quería sonar convincente.

Dueño, pero no creo que esté tan loco como para dispararle a su propio primo, piénsenlo así, y si adivino lo que están pensando, y creo que si lo adivine, tampoco creo que le pagara a alguien— esta vez me dirigí a Simon— para que te disparara. ¿Adivine?

Eh…— yo conocía todos los modos de Simon y cuando hablaba así era cuando no quería admitir que alguien le había ganado— si.

Simon, tienes que descansar. Después de una cirugía así, es lo mejor. Y Jace tu padre está aquí con Abi, llegaron hace como una hora, has de buen hijo y ve a saludar. Y no estaría mal que hicieras el papel de buen hermano y vallas a visitas a tu hermana

hermanastra— me corrigió

No seas infantil— le regañe

Al salir de la habitación salude a los padres de Isabelle y me dirigí a la sala de espera, donde caí dormida, hasta que sentí algo que hacia que me picara la nariz, abrí los ojos y vi que era una flor, y el que sostenía la flor bajo mi nariz era Jace. Muy irritada me levante con brusquedad.

¡Jace!

Jajaja, perdón, solo quería llevarte a casa— tenia una sonrisa muy peculiar.

Su sonrisa era lo que más me gustaba de él, se veía tierno, tranquilo, hasta parecía bueno, hacia que mi alma se iluminara, era muy extraño que Jace sonriera, pero la verdad es que cuando lo hacía era porque le gustaba con quien y donde estaba, y si prestabas atención, cuando sonreía en sus ojos se veía el centro de su alma, sus ojos se tornaban de un azul como el de el cielo o el agua, se sentía la calma que transmitían, su verdadera sonrisa era cuando llegaba a sus ojos, su sonrisa era aun mejor que sus besos, cambiaria todos sus besos por una sonrisa suya.

¿Clary? — eso me saco de mi trance, su voz sonaba suave y tranquilizadora

No lo creo, será mejor que no

No estoy preguntando— me contradijo— te vienes conmigo.

Me cogió del brazo y me llevo hacia la salida, la limosina ya estaba en la puerta, al subir me sirvió una copa y empezamos a charlar, hasta que caí dormida nuevamente.

Al llegar a mi casa el chofer llamo a la ventana

Mister Lester, ya hemos llegado

Ambos despertamos muy bruscamente, me había dormido en el hombro de Jace y mi mano estaba sobre la suya, la quite de inmediato y Jace al parecer también se dio cuenta, porque también retiro su mano al instante. Al salir, antes que cerrara la puerta, Jace se inclino hacia mí, y me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy suavemente.

Buenas noches, espero que duermas bien

Tu también, adiós, Jace

Adiós, Clary.

**Yo cumplo mis promesas prometí subir más fics y lo cumplí. Un Niflim siempre cumple un juramento hecho por el Ángel. Que bueno que les halla gustado.**


	3. the riddle

**Capitulo 3:**

No había dormido bien la noche anterior, solo recordaba haber hablado con Simon y que Jace me había regresado a casa, desde que Deborah me abrió la puerta y entre a la casa no recordaba nada.

Pero desde que abrí los ojos por la mañana, sentí algo que me cosquilleaba la piel justo en la mejilla. Mi sueño de esa noche era mucho más extraño de lo que cualquiera constataría en cualquier sueño de películas de suspenso, también podía ser en consecuencia de los acontecimientos del día anterior, el día anterior le había dado un corto a toda mi realidad, desde el comienzo hasta el final.

De lo que más normal de ese día era una voz tranquilizadora que con solo recordarla hacia que la piel me cosquilleara, no estaba segura de haber escuchado antes esa voz. El sueño que había tenido esa noche, no era como los mismos que había tenido todos estos años, este no incluía a Aline

Aline era la Chica más chismosa y malvada del colegio. Era una Chica seductora que solo quería una cosa arruinarle la vida a la que estaba en la sima en ese momento. Era de esas Chicas que no les importa nada, sus padres son millonarios, al igual que todos los que vivían en el Upper East Side de nueva york tuene todo lo que quiere con solo pedirlo, pero ella solo quiere hacerles la vida imposible a las Chicas que son más felices que ella y en este caso a todas.

Lo primero que hice ese día fue darme un baño, con sales relajantes, Deborah me llevo un té, acompañado de mis pastas favoritas, tuve que cerrar la puerta de mi cuarto y la del baño, por lo general yo solo serraba la puerta de mi cuarto pero esta mañana Cintia— mi hermana— y mi madre discutían.

Al terminar mi baño me deslicé escaleras abajo y escuché una de las innumerables discusiones, sobre el rumor de que mi padre se juntaba con otra mujer. Mis padres estaban en proceso de divorcio y lo que menos les importaba éramos Cintia y yo.

Una de esas discusiones era el campo perfecto para que nadie me descubriera al salir de casa. En ese momento me sonó el celular, era Isabelle, que ya se encontraba en casa. Primero decidí ir a casa de Isabelle, al llegar su madre me dijo que estaba en su cuarto, fui a su cuarto.

Hola, ¿como estás?

Bien, y tu creo que más que bien. Jack me dijo que ayer te regresaste a casa con Jace. Cuéntame, quiero detalles, ¿Qué pasó?

Tranquila no pasó nada, selo me llevo a casa— pero sabía que ella buscaba algo más y yo podía confiar en ella— pero hubo algo que no me pasaba desde hace mucho tiempo

¿Qué pasó?

¿Recuerdas que antes que empezara a salir con Jace, tenía sueños muy inusuales?

Si pero todos eran distintos, el que mejor recuerdo es en el que veías un hombre muy extraño, con capucha negra, traje, guantes blancos bañados en sangre.

Si, pero este era diferente, corría a un agujero negro, perseguida por un hombre de capucha que empuñaba una espada de oro, y oía una voz, grave, que decía "corre, Clary, corre"

Una vez, escuchaste una voz en un sueño, que se parecía mucho a la de Jace.

Si, pero tu eras la única que creía que era la voz de Jace.

Tu eres la única que puedes detectar si era la voz de Jace o no.

bueno— dude al responder pero tenia que admitir lo que había escuchado— si se parecía a la voz de Jace.

Tienes razón, es raro.

En ese momento mire mi reloj, se me hacía tarde, tenia que ir a ver a Simon.

Tengo que irme, cuídate, adiós

Adiós

A, por cierto, una cosa más, podrías decirle a la directora que sigo en recuperación, para despistarle y poder buscar algo para entender que pasó y ayudarle a Jack para que no le suspendan

Vale

Ya estaba dispuesta a bajar las escaleras cuando oí una puerta que se abría, de ella salió Jace, aun en pijamas, con los cabellos alborotados y sudados y la cara enrojecida, se notaba que no ha-

Bía dormido, pero a diferencia de mí no era por preocupación, sino por la Chica que había salido detrás de él. Ese Chico era impresionante, no podía salir de su supuesta rutina ni por que su mejor amigo y su hermanastra habían sido atacados y por si fuera poco su mejor amigo había recibido un balazo en el brazo y se encontraba hospitalizado, tenia que acostarse con alguien cada noche.

Cuando Jace se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, se dirigió hacia mí, lo suficiente rápido para retenerme por la muñeca.

Es increíble— dije antes de que él pudiera soltar palabra— ni siquiera porque tu mejor amigo está en el hospital, puedes dejar tus tradiciones— simulé comillas al pronunciar la palabra tradiciones— no puedes pasas ni una simple noche sin acostarte con una Chica. Sabes no me interesa, si tu quieres estar con eses chica que ni conoces es tu problema, yo me largo.

Ya estaba bajando las escaleras, para irme al hospital a ver a Simon, estaba corriendo, pero Jace corría más de lo que aparentaba, en realidad no pensé que Jace me persiguiera, pero lo hiso, me retuvo de la muñeca y no me dejó ir, me volteé para enfrentármele.

¿Qué quieres Lightwood?, por si no lo has notado tengo un amigo en el hospital al que ir a visitar

Clary — ese era el tono de voz que siempre escuchaba en sueños— yo quiero lo mismo que tu, Simon es mi mejor amigo y me preocupo por él, tanto como tu

Y ni siquiera por eso eres capas de estar un poco más atento a lo que es adecuado y lo que no, con respecto a la situación en que nos encontramos—estaba demasiado enojada como para impedir que las palabras siguientes salieran de mi boca — y te aseguro que acostarte con esas Chicas no es lo adecuado con respecto a la situación.

Vale, tienes razón— aleluya por fin usaba lo razón— no era lo que debía hacer en esta situación. Si esperas a que me cambie iré contigo al hospital ¿vale?

vale— dije, restándole importancia al asunto

Jace no tardo mucho duchándose y cambiándose, cuando por fin salimos fuimos al hospital, Simon había conseguido que su padre le colocara en una habitación muy lujosa para ser un hospital.

Hola—le salude

Hola, ¿como es que fuiste con Serena?, pensé que te quedarías aquí— me dijo Simon

Si, ese era el plan

Ayer Jace me dijo que necesitabas ir a casa, pero que no querías, que querías quedarte aquí, dijo que esperaría a que te quedaras dormida para llevarte a casa, pero no creí que

Pudiera, porque nadie te ha logrado controlar.

Si ese era el plan, pero tiene el sueño muy ligero—ese era Jace que había entrado en la habitación y hablaba en un tono juguetón. —te traje un café

Gracias— cogí el café y le di un pequeño sorbo— ¿alguno ha visto a Sebastian?

¿para qué quieres ver a esa copia de Trip Archivald solo sin lo decente?* —No podía creer que Jace usara uno de los nombres de mi serie favorita, él sabía que eso me molestaba muchísimo— aunque mejor diría que se parece más a Carter Beisen.

Jace sabes que odio que compares a las personas que odio con los personajes de Gossip Girl, así que no lo hagas, vale— deje que la rabia se difundiera, para seguir hablando normal— pero eso no importa, ¿alguien lo ha visto?, ¿no, ha venido ha verte, Simon?

No, — su voz irradiaba felicidad— y estoy feliz por ello.

Simon me conocía bien y sabía que algo me pasaba y sabía que no hablaría de ello con Jace en la habitación

Oye, Chico, puedes llamar a mi padre, debe estar en la sala de espera o con el doctor

Vale

Jace salió de la habitación y Simon me miro con una cara que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

Conozco todas tus caras— me acusó Simon— ¿qué ocultas?

¿de qué hablas?

Conozco esa cara, la pones cuando hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿Qué es? —como vio que yo no respondí prosiguió— la ultima vez que vi ese cara fue cuando…—dudó un memento y yo me quedé inmóvil en mi lugar—Soñaste con el ¿cierto? Como antes, ¿o me equivoco?

No se de quien me estás hablando— dije nerviosa

De Jace

Eh…—dudé por un segundo, pero decidí confesar, ni que fuera un crimen ¿oh no? —si— dije vencida, como una niña que se vuelve presa del pánico—casi siempre son horribles, pero esta vez solo fue raro, pero aun así quisiera que volvieran los sueños de antes— en ese momento recordé todos los sueños hermosos que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así tenía que desterrar a Jace de mi cabeza— cambiando de tema tengo que hacer que Jace me acompañe a la comisaria, aunque creo que creo que no será muy difícil, porque aunque suene raro ha estado muy protector con migo y ha evitado cualquier tipo de pelea, hasta me dio la razón cuando le dije que no era posible que en esta situación solo pensara en acostarse con dos Chicas que vi en su habitación.

Eso si es raro en Jace

En eso el padre de Simon entró en la habitación, seguido por el doctor y Jace. Jace he cogió del brazo, y tiro de mí asta el pasillo, dándome el tiempo justo para decirle adiós a Simon.

Iremos a lo comisaría— me dijo Jace, al parecer no iba a tener que hacer gran esfuerzo para convencerlo.

Vale.

**Sorry Niflims, pero voy a tardar un poco en subir los Fics pero lo hare lo más rápido posible. Lo juro por el ángel.**


	4. the truth hurts

**Capitulo 4:**

Entramos en el auto y nos dirigimos a la comisaria. En el camino tomamos una ruta que ya conocía muy bien, pasamos junto a los hoteles Olympic, los cuales eran de Arthur Ligthwood, el padre de Jace, la familia Ligthwood era dueña de más del cincuenta porciento de los hoteles de Nueva York, esos hoteles tenían sucursales en todo el mundo, la familia Ligthwood eran Arthur, Tomas y Jace, y desde hace unos meses también Isabelle, Jack y Abi. La medre de Isabelle, Abi Vener, se había casado con el padre de Jace, Arthur Ligthwood y ahora Isabelle era parte de la familia Ligthwood, era hermanastra de Jace.

Pasamos por una casa casi tan grande como la Isabelle o para ser sincera una típica casa del Upper east. En esa casa vi a dos personas muy acarameladas, en eso me di cuenta de que ese hombre que besaba a la mujer era mi padre, en eso se volteé hacia Jace.

Jace, ¿reconoces a esa mujer?

No, pero— se giró hacia el chofer—Andreu, detén el coche— ese ¿no es ese tu padre?

Eso parce

Nos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia esa pareja, Jace se negaba a dejarme sola y en ese momento me alegre de ello.

¿papá?

¡Clary!

papá, ¿que haces aquí?— como el no respondió, proseguí— no quería creerlo que todos decían, pero no me sentiría tan mal si no fuera con la madre de Aline. ¿Que haces saliendo con la madre de Aline?

¿y tu que haces con un Ligthwood?— en eso se dirigió a Jace— aléjate de mi hija

Jace estaba dispuesto a irse, pero yo lo retuve por la muñeca

no, quédate. Papá, tu siempre has dicho que los Ligthwood no son una buena compañía, pues tenías razón no son exactamente buena compañía, pero tu eras igual a ellos, y hay algunos Ligthwood son muy buenos y más Isabelle, Jack y su madre son personas maravillosas y ahora son unos Ligthwood y son las mejores personas que alguien pudiera conocer y sé que algunos de los Ligthwood son unos cerdos— señale a Jace y dije— he aquí un ejemplo—me volví hacia Jace y le dije— lo siento— él me hiso una seña de no importa y luego seguí con mi padre— pero él es uno de los que ha estado conmigo cuando he necesitado estar con alguien, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, aunque cueste creerlo, y que Cintia no halla tenido el valor suficiente para decirte esto no quiere decir que yo no valla a decirlo, prefiero estar con mis amigos que contigo y con mamá que solo se dedican a pelear, por algo que yo no creía hasta el momento.

Clary, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…— él seguía gritando, pero yo le interrumpí

Se muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, y tu muy bien sabes que nunca me molesto con tanta facilidad, que soy muy comprensiva y callada, — yo ya me había puesto a gritar— que siempre te he apoyado en tus decisiones más locas, pero esto ya es pasarse de la raya y además no podías buscarte a otra que no fuera la madre de mi peor enemiga, la madre de Aline tenía que ser— no me había dado cuenta de en que momento la madre de Aline había entrado en la casa, pero era mejor si estaba adentro por mis siguientes palabras— no puedo creer que hallas engañado a mamá con esa golfa— la ultima palabra me salió de lo más profundo de mi ser, y con una voz tan alta que hizo que volaran que volaran las palomas del techo de la casa.

Vale— ya no me gritaba— ¿por qué estas aquí?

Por si no te das cuenta tengo un amigo en el hospital, donde deberías estar tú, y mis amigos son los únicos en los que puedo confiar—me volví hacia Jace que me miraba espantado, él nunca me había visto así— Jace, ¿podemos irnos?

Jace asintió con la cabeza, me pasó el brazo por los hombros, hiso que diera media vuelta y me dirigió hacia el coche, y en eso mi padre gritó

No iras a ningún sitio con este Chico

Con la cara llena de lágrimas oculta por el pecho de Jace dije:

Lo siento, pero hoy no. En unos días cumplirá dieciocho, vete acostumbrando a que ya no siga tus ordenes, lo siento.

Eso fue el fin de la conversación, Jace me ayudo a subirme a la limosina y lo ultimo que vi fue la cara de mi padre llena de odio al ver la limosina alejarse, porque en ese momento Jace me atrajo hacia su pecho y me estrechó entre sus brazos, por un largo rato me dejo llorar, luego de manera muy calmada y tranquilizadora dijo:

Alex, ¿quieres ir a casa?, mañana podemos ir a la comisaria, no importa lo que haya, es más importante que estés bien, ya tenemos dos bajas y por lo menos yo no quiero una tercera.

No el último lugar donde quiero estar ahora es en casa, nunca creí decir esto, pero me alegra estar contigo ahora—me seque las lagrimas de la cara— y es mejor que lleguemos rápido a la comisaria para ver si hay algo que no ayude a saber ¿qué pasó ayer?

Los dos reímos al mismo tiempo, y yo sonreí después al ver que en mucho tiempo lograba sacarle una verdadera sonrisa.

¿por qué sonríes? —preguntó

De que hace mucho que no te sacaba una sonrisa

Eso le hiso reír aun más.

Hacía mucho que no lo veía así, esa postura de estrella de cine. Desde sus risos dorados peinados en todo orden detrás de sus orejas, el brillo de sus ojos de oro, sus labios finos y delicados, sus brazos musculosos, su piel ligeramente bronceada, sus pestañas largas y brillantes, hasta la corbata bien atada a su cuello, el traje negro a medida, el anillo que tenia en el meñique con las letras DL, eran muy dignas de él, sin alguna de ellas no sería Jace Ligthwood, la persona de la que me había enamorado, no tenía comparación. Era difícil no enamorarse de ese hombre tan perfecto.

—con el simple hecho de estar aquí con migo me alegras el día Jace — "un segundo, ¿de dónde salió eso? esto un puede ser" pensé — olvida lo que dije, no sé ni de que hablo — dije quitándole importancia al asunto

—no, no, me alegra de que poco a poco te vayas acercando y diciendo lo que sientes con respecto a mí — dijo acercando su cabeza a la mía muy lentamente, apartir de ese momento no supe que fue lo que continuo diciendo, solo podía pensar en que estábamos tan cerca que sentía su aliento en mi rostro y mis ojos no dejaban de mirar sus labios delgados y suaves.

Cuando sus labios tacaron mi boca no pude hacer más que cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el momento, sus labios en sincronía con los míos, su sabor dulce a vino blanco, luche para conservar en mi memoria ese sabor celestial, mi mente volaba en todos los recuerdos de nuestros otros besos, el que siempre he intentado sacar de mi cabeza ese primer beso que ninguno esperaba, estábamos en la azotea y hacia frio, no sé cuánto tiempo paso y os separo Andrew informándonos de la llegada.


End file.
